


God, I Love This Woman

by storywriter713



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter713/pseuds/storywriter713
Summary: Booth makes Brennan take a break from work and acknowledges some feeling of his.





	

"Hey, what's up, Bones?" I asked, leaning over the shoulder of my partner.

"Booth, I am in the middle of something here," Bones replied. She was examining a mostly decomposed skeleton with some weird-looking metal stick-like thingy majigers.

"Sorry! I was just asking how my partner is doing." I shuffled back a few steps. I didn't want to get hit in the face by my partner. She is more than capable of breaking my nose.

Bones sighed heavily and turned around to face me. Her shoulder-length brown hair looked tangled and she had deep bags under her eyes.

"Whoa, how much sleep have you gotten lately?" I said, stepping closer and running my right pointer finger along the edge of her eyes.

"I haven't slept in the past three and a half days. I need to solve this case, Booth. This little girl got murdered, but we don't know who or why," Temperance said, swaying on her feet. I caught her before she fell.

"That's it, you're coming to my place for some shut-eye," I said, practically dragging her to my car. She fell asleep in my arms almost instantly.

I felt bad for Dr. Brennan. She had been under so much stress to solve a murder case. A little ten-year-old girl was murdered about three years ago, and she was under a lot of pressure to find out why; the girl was the daughter of some super rich guy. Her head started to loll at an awkward angle, so I cradled it. I gazed down at her. God, I love this woman.


End file.
